


Be Mine

by IrinaNiku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, HashiMada, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea, Izuna is hot, M/M, Madara is king, Royalty, TobiIzu, Uchiha Clan-centric, he's hot in another way, not sure which pairing is the main one, not that hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrinaNiku/pseuds/IrinaNiku
Summary: For thousands of years, the Land Of Fire was ruled by the Uchiha bloodline – people blessed by power of fire -. However, the palace was built of ice. No fire-using was allowed in recent years. King Madara wanted so. it when the King’s younger brother, Izuna Uchiha, reached his puberty. His fire powers were incredibly strong that his whole body was hot all the time.  The guy couldn’t feel the cold. Some called it curse of the Senju the Uchiha killed to gain control over the Land Of Fire.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 26
Kudos: 61





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> excuse me for my bad writing. I'm not good at english.

For thousands of years, the Land Of Fire was ruled by the Uchiha bloodline – people blessed by power of fire -. However, the palace was built of ice. No fire-using was allowed in recent years. King Madara wanted so. it when the King’s younger brother, Izuna Uchiha, reached his puberty. His fire powers were incredibly strong that his whole body was hot all the time. The guy couldn’t feel the cold. Some called it curse of the Senju the Uchiha killed to gain control over the Land Of Fire.

\---

_“your highness” the purple haired woman bowed. “about the men we sent out looking for water users …” she paused for a moment then continued. “unfortunately only one survived. The guy must have lost his mind. He says the forest rampaged and slaughtered everyone. It was a miracle that he managed to escape.”_

_“well, maybe your men weren’t skilled enough and were attacked by some animals. That makes more sense, don’t you think ?” said the young king standing in front of her._

\---

Some weeks had passed. They sent more and more teams to capture water users who were seemingly hiding in the forest. No matter how skilled they were , just a few of them came back telling the trees attacked and killed the others. That stupid story now seemed to be true. Madara couldn’t risk any other of his soldiers’ lives. Neither he could let his little brother suffer. So the King decided to leave this dangerous mission to the best warrior in whole Land Of Fire – himself!

“You don’t have to, brother” said the worried younger Uchiha. “You know what they say? the more skilled you are , the smaller chance to survive the forest”

“I don’t have to, but I want to” Madara turned to look directly to his brother. Then continued with a softer way of speaking. “I wont let this curse or whatever suffer you anymore, Izuna. I swear. Besides, I should figure out what really happens.”

“alright” Izuna gave up - knowing once his brother makes his decisions , nothing on earth can change it. Madara hopped on his Friesian horse as Izuna said goodbye. “watch out and stay safe”

The King nodded and led his men to the forest. Madara didn’t bring many soldiers by himself. Counting Madara in , they were only 5. The four others were the survivors of previous tries whose experience might help the young king uncover this mystery.

The reports said a water user was seen around the river. That’s all they knew about those alive water users so that was where they headed to. Not to mention their only way to the river was to cross through the forest which the survivors were very much afraid of. The Uchiha could hear them shaking. What a high-skilled bunch of comrades he has in this –seemingly- dangerous mission. Not only watching out for himself, he had to protect their useless asses too.

a foot stepped on a dry leaf and made a sound. The four panicked. _‘would killing them right now make me a bad king ?’_ was the only thing Madara could think of at the moment. Because he really wanted to. His bad luck, the answer was yes.

The five followed the way to the river. They were close when a voice was suddenly heard. “why are you here again?”

Here came the second wave of panic. Madara turned his head to the direction from which the voice came. It was a young man around Madara’s own age. He had long straight brown hair. The same color for his eyes. Nothing seemed unusual about him exept wearing fresh green leaves and the fact that he just said ‘again’. That probably means he saw Madara’s men on their previous tries. “you should have already met my men. Who are you?” the king asked.

“I’m the protector of this forest. Just leave and never come back.” The forest man replied seriously.

Madara hopped off and took some steps closer to the guy. “I am Madara Uchiha, the 112th king to the Uchiha royal bloodline of Land Of Fire. And I’m looking for a water user guy reported to be seen around here. Have you seen him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel too sleepy to write more ...


	2. The divine creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna meets his dear water user

The man bowed as a respect to the king. “it is an honor to meet your highness. Please forgive my miss behaving” he said gently. “I have. But why are your highness looking for him ? may I ask ?”

Normally Madara wouldn’t bother himself explaining. But he had to act carefully. This man was probably the one responsible for his men being slaughtered. “My brother. He’s suffering a disease , curse , or whatever. The only possible solution we found is to bring him a water user to tame his wild fire.”

The other man seemed surprised. He paused for a moment then replied. “Do you ensure his safety, your majesty?”

“Yes” the king said without hesitation. “He’ll be in the palace by my brother’s side without any harm.”

The king didn’t seem to have any plans harm the water user guy , the forest man thought. He couldn’t let the king’s brother suffer too. If that was true. “Come out. It’s safe” the man said a little bit loader than before.

The five turned to the direction the man was looking at. A large amount of water raised up from the river and formed in shape of a little boy about 5-6 years old. White hair, red eyes, no emotions. Madara didn’t expect that! The water user guy was a little boy?!

“If that doesn’t bother your highness, I’ll come with you. Just too look out for him. I don’t want him to go through what happened to _her_.” The brown hair guy said. His voice shook as he mentioned the woman. It was years ago. He still remembered her beautiful face. He remembered the soft touch of her long white hair. Her warm caring hands. Her warm smile. He might have no mother, but she was just like a good mother to him.

It did. It definitely bothered Madara! It was like being bossed by someone. Madara, the king, said he wishes the boy no harm. And this guy was going to watch them with those probably strong wood powers? Unluckily, Madara had no other choice if he wanted to either help Izuna or protect his men’s weak asses. “Ok” he said unsatisfied.

\---

The sun had already set. Madara wasn’t back yet and that worried Izuna a little too much. He didn’t want to even think about what could have happened to his brother. Had the forest attacked Madara too? His brother was a strong warrior, Izuna already knew it. But all those dead soldiers were stronger in compare to the surviving ones. The door being him opened and Izuna’s heart stopped.

“Lord Izuna!” a servant called. “King Madara is back safely!”

Izuna almost jumped. A breathe of relief escaped through his lips. Turning to the servant , Izuna ordered. “lead the way.”

Madara had already took off his armor and was dressed in his normal black Uchiha kingly raiment having some tea for a short rest before going back his kingly works. His hand servant announced Izuna’s arrival and Madara let him in.

“Brother!” Izuna said the very first moment he entered. “you’re okay!”

“Izuna,” Madara got up his chair to greet his younger brother. “ Don’t underestimate me little brother.” Although he didn’t do anything special. That forest guy was too easy to convince.

“ Oh, I’m not underestimating you. I never will. I was just a little worried” he calmed himself before asking. “so, um… did you find the guy?”

“Just as I promised” Not exactly though. None of them expected the water user to be a little child. Madara wanted to mention that. The door knocked and interrupted.

“your majesty, they’re here”

“let them in” the door opened and the they entered. They were clean and dressed in some Uchiha formal dresses. The forest guy bowed first and the water boy followed. “your majesty” the elder one said.

“Izuna,” Madara hesitated. “meet your-” Izuna cut off his words by grabbing the grown up one’s hands to feel his expected coolness which made them both surprised. “I can’t feel it…” he whispered. He let the man’s hand fall turning to his elder brother. His voice raised and shook. “I can’t feel it!”

“Forgive me, my lord. but if you’re looking for the water user ,” the forest guy pulled the other in front of him to show to the king’s –seemingly- brother. “It’s this kid”

Izuna was shocked. His black eyes were locked onto the child mentioned to be the famous water user. This couldn’t be!

 _‘Their touch makes you feel cool. It tames your wild fire. But if you want the coolness to last, having some sex will do the job. About once a week. I don’t know. It differs depending on your sexual needs’_ Hikaku’s voice echoed in his head. Izuna felt lost. His hopes were gone. Either the kid could calm his fire or not, Izuna couldn’t have sex with a child!

A soothing touch stopped his skin from burning. Izuna’s attention was back to the boy who was holding his hand.

“You’re his highness’s younger brother. He told me about you on our way to here. Does it feel better?” the child spoke.

The Uchiha smiled at the child’s kindness. Little thing, he wanted to help Izuna. “It does. My name’s Izuna. What’s yours?”

The youngest paused. He had no answer to give. He looked up to the forest guy beside him to get some help.

“I’m afraid, we don’t have any.” The brown hair man replied.

Now Izuna was even more shocked. “You don’t have any? How come? Then what your family call you by?”

“We don’t have any. We’re divine creatures. One born not like human beings. We are born by human beings worshiping us.” The tallest said.

“divine creatures?!” Madara repeated in disbelief.

“this is getting crazy. We all know divine creatures don’t exist” Izuna wasn’t believing that either.

“We do. The Uchiha are kind of divine creatures too. You’re descendants of the divine fire creature and a human. That’s why you have fire powers.” The white haired said.

Soon, Izuna took the child to his room. Still unwilling to touch him. Just having some childish fun. They played and when they were tired, Izuna read him some bed time stories. The night passed. When the sun rised brightened the sky once again, they were sleeping in bed. Izuna’s hands were wrapped around the little boy. The Uchiha opened his eyes as he slowly awoke. He felt someone being hugged by him. His eyes went up to see. And then, his loudest scream made the whole palace shake. There was a grown up man in his bed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not letting him stay as a kid :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchiha name their divine creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late !!!

The guards ran into Izuna’s room. “Lord Izuna!”

Izuna was breathing fast. His eyes were wide open staring at the man on his bed. “What is it?” asked the white haired man laying down on the bed. He slowly sat up, still a bit sleepy.

“Don’t move!” one of the guards shouted.

The man wanted to respond but his own body caught his attention. “my body … have I grown up already?” he whispered.

Izuna heard him. _So this is that water user kid? What’s with growing up in a night?_ The Uchiha was shocked.

“leave us alone” Izuna commanded and so did the guards. When there was just the two of them in the room, Izuna spoke again. “You’re that water kid, aren’t you? How come you’ve grown up in a single night? You’re not even that shocked”

The man blinked and looked at the other. His face didn’t show any sign of wonder like it was normal to change in a night.

“I’ve grown up, thanks to you, my lord” he started to explain. “The divine creatures aren’t like the human beings you know. We grow old and get stronger by the love and respect we receive from human beings as we exist to be worshipped. The more people worship our element, the stronger we get. People worship the forest and bring offerings the most so my elder brother is the strongest among the divine creatures. However, there’s also one specific condition in which our strength incredibly increases and causes a huge growth like what happened to me. It’s when someone shows affection to the divine creature itself rather than the element. My guess is the way you treated me last night caused so.”

Izuna let out a shocked little laughter. “I think I just found a suitable name for you”

\---

Last night:

The man woke up with a big gasp and sat up immediately.

Nightmare. Nightmare again.

Divine creatures hardly ever have nightmares or dreams. And he had one tonight. _That corpse of her was melting into water making a river in the middle of the forest as her eyes slowly shut and her breath cut._

His little brother. The man was a little bit too worried.

\---

Late at night, Madara was still awake doing his kingly tasks. Hikaku was there too, luckily. If it wasn’t for him reading the reports load, Madara would have fell asleep behind his desk.

“…You know, you don’t have to push yourself” Hikaku said while reading one of many reports. He then convinced him to leave the rest of them for tomorrow. Madara left his office alone. A king should have lots of servants around him. Madara was different though. He hated to be followed from behind. His bedroom was on the other side of the palace. Madara walked through his iced palace crossing the frozen yard. It was so silent that he could hear his own footsteps on the ground. (Of course the guards where everywhere to ensure the palace’s safety)

Then, a slight sound of whisper was heard. Madara stood at the yard’s entrance as he saw that forest guy a few meters away from him, his back on Madara, talking to someone. “I’m sorry for creating you in this cold place.” He said as he gently caressed the plant he just created. It was a flower shrub hanging Izuna’s window to the ground. Why did he do so? Was it another stupid act of his to protect that damn water kid? Madara wondered.

“I’ll take you somewhere warm tomorrow. Just hang in there tonight. I want to ask you a little favor” he said and Madara was almost sure it was that silly worriness again. The king felt offended. He waited for the man to finish his annoying protecting task and walked away. Although very much stupid, the guy seemed harmless and Madara had more important things to think of.

\---

“Tobirama” Izuna said while wearing a proud smile on his face mentioning the name he chose for his water guy.

“That leaf shinobi from Mother’s book?” the elder Uchiha asked with a little bit of surprise.

“Exactly. You know, I read him the book last night,” he glared at Tobirama for a short moment and continued. “When he was kid. He’s a lot like that fictional character. Water-using things, being unpredictable, not to mention similar white hair.”

“well then” Madara agreed. He was holding a cup of tea as he enjoyed his short break with Izuna.

“it’s a nice name, if you ask me.” The still-unnamed guy commented. “Tobirama, do you like it?” he asked and Tobirama nodded. “He’s my favorite character of the story. I think he describes me the best. Lord Izuna and I picked a name for you too.”

“It’s Hashirama, Tobirama’s elder brother and founder of village hidden in the leaves.” Izuna explained. He then told the forest guy all stories of that fictional character. From how he had a different mindset to how he ended a long time war and brought peace. Izuna also mentioned their similarities and why this name suits him. Hashirama was impressed. He was excited about such a legendary guy. “Nice nice, I already love it.” He showed his interest. The four talked for some minutes until Madara ordered the other pair of brothers to leave as he wanted to have a private conversation with Izuna. Hashirama and Tobirama left the room as they were ordered to. With the Uchiha brothers being alone in the room, Izuna started their conversation. “What is it brother? Does anything bother you?”

“Are you going to fuck him? He’s grown up. He’s not a kid anymore”


End file.
